In general, a humidification apparatus is an apparatus artificially generating and releasing moisture to increase humidity of an indoor area.
Humidification apparatuses may be classified into various types thereof, according to a method of generating moisture used therein.
First, a heating type humidification apparatus naturally releases steam generated by heating water stored in a water tank within an indoor area. A supersonic humidification apparatus releases water particles vaporized by ultrasonically-vibrating water stored in a water tank.
Also, a compound humidification apparatus including both a heating type humidification scheme and an ultrasonic humidification scheme has been used.
Recently, a natural (a ventilation type) humidification apparatus in which a humidification filter is immersed in a water tank and water moving upwardly of the humidification filter is vaporized by an air blast or in which some of a plurality of disks are immersed in a water tank and rotated to allow water remaining to surfaces of the disks to be vaporized has also been used.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 1, in a related art humidification apparatus, in a state in which a water tank 40 and a water bottle 50 are coupled, a valve 30 of an opening and closing unit 20 provided in the water bottle 50 is pressurized by a protrusion 10 so as to be opened.
Thereafter, when a water surface of the water tank 40 is consistent with a lower end of the opening and closing unit 20, air cannot be introduced and water stored in the water bottle 50 may no longer be discharged to the outside.
However, when the humidification apparatus is sloped due to a movement thereof, or the like, water accommodated in the water tank 50 may be moved to one side therein, so that water accommodated in the water tank 40 and water stored in the water bottle 50 are separated, generating space in the separated spot to allow air to be introduced thereto.
Here, since air is introduced to the interior of the water bottle 50 through the opening and closing unit 20 opened in a state of being coupled to the protrusion 10, water within the water bottle 50 is discharged to the outside according to the introduction of air.
As a result, when the related art humidification apparatus is sloped due to a movement thereof, or the like, water continuously flows out of the water bottle 50 to overflow to the outside.